The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication apparatus, a communication method, a recording medium and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system and a communication apparatus, which allows contents suiting the user's taste to be detected by using a simple procedure, a communication method adopted in the communication apparatus, a program for implementing the communication method and a recording medium for storing the program.
There is a service, which is rendered to the user and allows a person in charge of system management to detect contents suiting the user's taste and to inform the user of the contents by using a communication system.
In the related-art system, however, the user must transmit various kinds of information on what suits the user's taste by using its own terminal to a server managed by the person in charge of system management and must carry out other operations so that there is raised a problem that the user must follow a procedure requiring much labor.